Royal Memories
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Talia and Mephisto remembered this book. It held all the memories that the royal family had leading up to their biggest battle yet. Getting two energetic twins to bed. For Talisto week. Characters belong to kireiscorner on Tumblr.


**_In honor of Talisto week, 2017 here's a story for_** ** _kireiscorner_** ** _and all rights to the characters Anastasia and Damien belong to her. Check out her Tumblr for some amazing Lolirock art._**

* * *

Talia looked at the book in her hand. It was just another spell book she decided to study up for before she went to tuck the kids into bed. Right about now she was sure the two were playing with their toys excited for tomorrow. Talia sighed as she thought back. It's already been 6 years since the twins were born. Izira was right when she said time would fly by fast. And tomorrow her kids would turn 7. She quietly turned back to her book...Until she heard the children shouting and a loud noise. She was about to run to their room until the two tumbled into her room, pulling at one side of a book.

"Mommy! Damian won't let me have a turn with the Xerium spells of Phalsmar." Anastasia cried as she tugged on the book. Damien threw a crystal spell at her and Anastasia did the same to him.

"No, it's my turn. You had it yesterday!" He cried as he tugged the book towards himself.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

 **"Mine!"**

 **"Mine!"**

The duo fought for the book until they both bumped into the book shelf toppling some books to the ground. One of them being Talia's favorite book. Talia's hand reached the bookshelf to make sure it didn't tip and fall onto the twins.

Talia reached between the two and took the book. "Neither of you should even have the book. I told you this book is off limits until you both are stronger in your magic. What did I say about taking mommy's spell books?"

The two looked at the floor. "Not to use them without you or daddy supervision." Damien the noticed a photo on the floor that Talia dropped earlier.

"Mommy? Who's in this picture?" Damien asked. Talia took the photo and looked at it. "Well, that's you, Damien. You and Anastasia when you both were born." She said. She saw the picture of Anastasia and Damion wrapped in their white blankets when they were just newborns.

"That's us?" Anastasia said looking at the picture. "Yep. This was right after you both were born." She picked up the book and looked through it, making sure nothing was ripped or out of place.

"Aww! We were so cute and tiny." Anastasia said with a large smile. "And you both are still cute and tiny." Talia said kissing their heads. She picked up the book and sat on the ground with the two kids. Mephisto teleported in the room seeing the two kids with their mother.

"Daddy!" They shouted excited as Anastasia ran to him excited and latched onto his leg. "Hello everyone. And hello to you too Ana." Mephisto chuckled picking her up.

"Daddy look! Mommy found our baby photos." Damien said showing him the picture. "Ahh. I remember this picture. It was right after the two of you finally decided to come out of mommy."

"Mephisto!" She shouted embarrassed and elbowing him. "Can you tell us the story from when we were born?" Anastasia asked.

"Please mommy and daddy?" Damien asked as he, like his sister begged the parents.

"Alright but after this story, the two of you are off to bed." Talia said. The twins quickly nodded and sat upon the bed, smiled stretched across their faces. Along with Mephisto sitting next to Anastasia with a smile on his face also.

"It was just after your father and I got married..." Talia started.

She remembered as she paced back and forth hoping what she was going to say was correct. "Ok. It's not that hard Talia. You can do this." She took a deep breath.

 _"Hey Mephisto. I'm pregnant. No too simple._ Hey _Mephisto! I've got a surprise for you! I'm pregnant! No too...Auriana...Alright Mephisto, listen up and listen good. I'm pregnant and that's that..." Talia sighed and sat on the bench placed deep in the royal gardens._

 _"I'm not ready for this." She sadly said. She thought about how a baby would change everything. She was still in the process of still helping to rebuild the smaller parts of Ephedia, with the other princesses and Izira who she knew would be crowned queen soon. How was she going to help run the kingdom and raise a child in the process? Aurianan somehow did it with 12 children and look at her she's doing great. She then thought. "Would I even be a good mother?" She had tears creeping to the corners of her eyes._

 _She thought about Mephisto. "Argh! Why am I so scared to tell Mephisto?"_

"I will never figure out why I was so scared about telling your father about you two. I didn't know if it was his reaction I was worried about or how much everything was going to change. I just knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret for long. Because thank's to your Aunt Auriana she was gonna spill the beans to everyone. She was already buying baby gifts for you before I was even showing."

"Did Aunt Auriana know before daddy?" Damien asked.

"She actually found out before I did myself." Talia flashed back to where she was with Iris, Auriana, Carissa, and Lyna for a girls day. But Auriana kept staring at her with hard eyes.

 _The trio was getting their nails done when Auriana sent everyone out minus the princesses themselves. Auriana continued to stare at her._

 _"Something wrong Auriana?" Talia asked a bit uneasy. Auriana squealed loudly and hugged her friend. "Congratulations!"_

 _"Congratulations on what?" Talia asked confused. "Isn't it obvious? I mean you've been showing signs."_

 _"What signs?" She asked._

 _"Duh! The beautiful glow, the baggy dress, and your cup size went up. You're obviously pregnant!" She said hugging her again. The rest of the princesses cheered._

"And knowing your Aunt Auriana she wouldn't be able to keep that secret for long. So anyway..."

 _Mephisto walked through the gardens until he spotted Talia sitting on the bench. Tears threatening to come from her eyes. "Talia?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and composed herself._

 _"_ Hey _Mephisto. How was the meeting?" She asked trying to change the subject. "It was fine. What's wrong Talia?" He asked sitting next to her. "I-It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." She said._

 _"I saw you crying earlier. If something's wrong then you can tell me."_

 _"Nothing's wrong. Just a bit...tired." She lied as she tried to cover her face and read her book again. Mephisto took the book out of her hand._

 _"Hey!" She cried as she reached for it. "You gotta tell me what's up and I'll give you your book back." He said playing keep away with her. He always found this amusing. "Give me back my book!"_

 _"Give me back my book!"_

 _"Gotta tell me what's wrong and I'll hand it over." He held his arm out trying to keep her at a distance. She growled. "Fine!_ You want _to know?_ I'M _PREGNANT!" She shouted at him._

 _They both_ has _shocked expressions on their faces. "Wait...Talia...baby...Mephisto...?" His eyes rolled tot he back of his head and he passed out._

The children were laughing. "Did you have to include that part, Talia?" He said with a blush as he saw everyone laughing. "I gotta stick to the true story." She said with a giggle. "Besides it is what happened after all. And it's better than what you tried to tell our friends."

"It wasn't that bad." He said. "What was your version of the story daddy?" Damien asked as he looked at him.

"Well..."

 _Talia walked into the gardens as the moonlight shined down on her with her beauty glowing around her. Mephisto saw a large picnic set up with a banquet of his favorite foods, desserts, and his favorite wine. He happily sat down next to Talia as she giggled and began feeding him._

 _"So what's the special occasion, Talia?" He asked. She blushed and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm with child, Mephisto." Mephisto smiled and picked her up giving her a hug and swinging her around happily. He kissed her._

 _"How about we celebrate with some chocolate cake and some of your favorite wine?" She said._

Mephisto had a smile on his face along with the Damien as they imagined the chocolate cake. They both were drooling.

"That's not what happened." She said snapping them both out of it. "I'm pretty sure I was really hungry that day." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"After your father came to me and him had a little chat."

 _Talia laid Mephisto's head on her lap as she waited for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw his wife staring down at him. "Finally you're awake." She said relieved. "For a second there, I was worried that you hit your head too hard."_

 _"What happened?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember you said..."_

 _"It's true." She said interrupting him. "I'm pregnant." She sighed looking down. "I was just really scared to tell you."_

 _"Why?" He asked looking at her. "Well, I was afraid of you reacting like this! You passed out for a solid few minutes." She said annoyed. "Well, you did catch me off guard..."_

 _"Well, you did kinda catch me off guard..." He said. Talia smacked him. "Not helping!"_

 _"But who care's we're gonna have a baby!" He cheered flying to the sky. He landed next to Talia again. "I've always wanted a mini me. I would teach him all the powerful spells I know, show him how to pull pranks on your aunt Praxina, teach him how to win the girl of his dreams..." Talia giggled as he looked at her with a sly grin._

 _Mephisto placed his head on her stomach trying to listen to anything. "Mephisto, I'm still early. You're not going to be able to hear anything."_

 _"Don't care. You hear that Mephisto Jr? I'm gonna teach you everything daddy already knows." Talia then thought. "Daddy? It has a nice ring to it." She told him causing him to laugh. "But we're not naming it Mephisto Jr."_

"After we announced about your mother expecting you everyone was excited. All your aunts and uncles were excited to see you." Mephisto said grabbing another picture from the book.

"Was aunt Praxina excited when you told her?" Damien asked. Mephisto then started thinking of his sister's reaction.

He then remembered Praxina chasing him with a trail of red crystals following him Mephisto and a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

"Let's just say maybe." He said grabbing another picture from the book. It was of Talia cradling her bulging belly as she wore a white maternity dress with a blue ribbon wrapped above her stomach just under her bust.

"We were in there?" Anastasia asked pointing to her mother's stomach.

"Yep. I carried you both in my tummy for a long nine months." Talia said looking at the photo herself. "Nine months but that's..." Damien counted his fingers. "That's a really long time mommy."

"And it was. But it was worth it to have you two." Damien was confused. "But how did we get in your tummy in the first place?" The two parents had blushes and shocked expressions on their faces. "Uh let's continue with the story. Your dad and I were really excited for you to be born." Talia prayed that it steered Damion away from his question.

"Your dad and I were really excited for you to be born."

"Me especially. I would always make sure to talk to you both during the day. And in this photo, one of you two finally kicked for the first time." He said as he pointed to a photo of him cuddling next to Talia's bare belly.

 _Talia was listening to music trying to get her mind off of the stressful day she had. Mephisto was just having a casual conversation with her stomach._

 _"And I told him. I'll be taking my business elsewhere." He said with a chuckle. "You both are great listeners. Maybe next time I'll tell you about the time that_ aunt _Praxina tried to do a_ crystaloxor _spell and it backfired big time. And I'll make sure to bring some chocolate for your mom to feed you. I'll see you both in the morning." Mephisto placed a kiss on her bare stomach and felt something tap his nose._

 _Talia gasped as she felt the baby's foot hit the walls of her stomach. "Did you feel that?" He asked. She nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I think someone is saying hi."_

"What about this one?" Damien pointed.

"Your aunts threw me a special party to celebrate your upcoming arrival." She showed various photos of the party. The princess surrounding Talia with each hand on her stomach. Mephisto sneaking a taste of the cake. Mephisto giving her belly a kiss. Various guests laughing and having a blast. And Mephisto's favorite, Praxina with a sour look on her face and a noise maker in her mouth.

"Eventually you both got too big for mommy to carry and you decided to come out." Talia said showing the picture of an exhausted Talia holding two bundles in her arms but has the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"And you two kinda came at the worst time." Mephisto said.

"How so?" Anastasia asked. "Well, it was during a very important royal summit meeting. Your mother wanted to go but because of the fact that you two were due any day

"Well, it was during a very important royal summit meeting. Your mother wanted to go but because of the fact that you two were due any day aunt Izira had to force her to stay home, but she tried to sneak off without anyone knowing. And that where you two came in."

T _alia walked down the hallway feeling out of breath. She wasn't going to sneak into the summit but to peek in and make sure everything was going smoothly. Izira and Mephisto were there but she feared that something was going to go wrong. She didn't know what it probably was but she just wanted to see if everything is ok._

 _Talia eventually stopped in her tracks and gripped her stomach. "Uh oh." She cried._

"Fortunately the meeting ended early and that's where your father and aunts found me." Talia said regretting that decision. "And it was just a long waiting game for you two to finally come."

 _Talia gripped the bed as another contraction hit her harder than before. Mephisto gripped her hand. He didn't want to tell her that his hand was slowly losing circulation, in fear that she would use a crystal_ offensio _on him._

 _"Ahh! It hurts!" She cried as sweat dripped from her head._

 _"Just remember your breathing Talia," Izira said rubbing her back. "Just follow my lead. In and out. In and out..." Talia followed her sister and felt the pressure hit her. She started crying and Mephisto kissed her head._

 _"It's gonna be ok. I'm right here." He said. "I am never letting you put another baby in me Mephisto!" She said threateningly._

"And fun fact kids. We didn't know there were two of you." Mephisto said as the kids had shocked expressions on their faces. "Yep. Everyone thought that there was only one but we were wrong and had two instead."

 _"Push Princess!" The midwife told her. Talia screamed as she tried to push the first one out. Mephisto's hand at this point was probably broken. Izira cheered her on. "Almost there..." The midwife caught the first baby which let out a loud cry. Talia panted as the trio saw the first baby. "Talia, oh my gosh it's a-"_ Izira's _words were interrupted when the midwife shouted, "Push princess there's a second one!"_

 _"What?!" They shouted. After another hour of pushing, screaming, and hand breaking the final baby was born with a loud gurgling cry. Talia panted as she listened to the twins crying for their mother._

 _"Congratulations you two. You both have a healthy and happy baby boy and girl." The midwife walked over with the two in her arms. "Ready to say hello to your twins princess?"_

 _Talia nodded. "Wait which one do I hold first?" She asked. "You can hold them both princess. Just be mindful of their heads." They were carefully placed into Talia's arms. "Look at them Mephisto!" Talia said with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. The twins had tufts of white hair upon their head clearly taking after Talia's side._

 _"Yeah. They are pretty amazing." He said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Mephisto rubbed his thumb against the crying Anastasia's hand. "Do you want to hold one of them?"_

 _"I don't know which one I want to hold either." He said. "What if we tell them about their birth in the future and they find out that I held one of the other? They may think I already favorited one of them."_

 _Izira rolled her eyes and chuckled with Talia. "You can hold them both if you want." She said. "Uh..." Anastasia cried louder. "Here hold our daughter." She said passing her off to her dad._

"Uh _what do I do?"_

 _"Just say something to her. Anything." Izira said. "H-hey_ there _little one. Your mom and I are excited to finally see you and your brother." He said calmly. Anastasia cries lessened to whines. "You and your brother are one heck of a surprise for us." Anastasia's cries were silenced when she heard her dad's calming voice._

 _She opened her eyes and looked up at her dad. He looked into her green snake like eyes and was instantly in love with her. Mephisto has tears running down his face too._

 _"_ Oh _Mephisto..." Talia said rubbing a tear away from his eye._

"Aww daddy was crying?" Anastasia said. "I was because when I first laid eyes on you I knew that I fell in love with you because you're my little princess." He said kissing her head as she hugged her dad.

"Oh! Daddy got to hold Anastasia first?" Damien cried out jealous. "I told you." He said to Talia.

"And just like that, we decided to name you Prince Damien and Princess Anastasia. Everyone was so happy to see you."

Auriana _gasped when she saw the twins. "Awww! They're so cute!"_

 _"They got your hair," Iris said. "And Mephisto's eyes...!"_

 _"Aren't they just precious Carissa?" Lyna asked as she covered her mouth in glee._

 _"You two are cute but just wait until you both start training with your parents and your aunt Carissa. I'll make sure to get you both a club for your birthday."_

 _"Mom and_ dad _would have been proud_ Talia. _" Izira said._

 _"_ Thanks _girls."_

Praxina _walked in and saw the twins. "Wait there's two of them?!"_

The two twins showed a sign that sleep was taking over them. "Can we hear another memory mommy?" Damien asked rubbing his eyes.

"Ok one more." Mephisto held a picture of the twins first birthday.

"This picture was from your first birthday." He said.

 _Mephisto played with the twins as he was doing some light shows with his magic causing Damien to laugh and clap while Anastasia just chewed on her hand with a smile._

 _"And the princess was saved by the handsome prince and they lived happily ever after." He said. The twins cooed as their dad's light show ended._

 _Talia chuckled as she saw the trio playing with each other. "I can someone is having fun without me." She said picking them up._

 _"Ready to celebrate your birthdays?" She asked. Damien burped while Anastasia clapped. "Whoo hoo let's go get some cake!" Mephisto cheered._

 _The family walked downstairs to see their friends and their children gathered to celebrate._

 _Into the party the two children were having a blast as they were playing in the cake, playing with their friends, and opening up the many gifts they received._

 _"Carissa, I thought you were joking about the clubs!" Talia said. "Well I did think about getting them something else but I thought, hey might as well start them off_ early. _" Carissa said with a shrug. Anastasia played with the clubs full of glee while Damion was watching his sister._

 _"Told you they would like it."_

Mephisto pointed to another photo showing the two twins during their time potty training. "And this one-" He turned to see the twins snuggled up against him and Talia. Both clearly losing their battle with sleep.

"Ok you two, bed time." Mephisto said picking up Damien and Talia Anastasia. "But daddy, I wanna hear another memory." She protested. "You can hear one in the morning sweetheart." He said.

"But Mommy I wanna know where babies come from." Damien said as his head went limp in him dad's arms. "When you're older."

They looked at each other and carefully carried them to their rooms where they laid in their respective beds and were tucked in. Each child received a good night kiss upon their heads and the two slipped out of the room quietly.

"I still feel like it was only yesterday when those two were born." Mephisto said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Talia leaned her head into his chest still looking at the sleeping kids. "Yeah."

Mephisto then has a smirk on his face. "Ya know Talia. We could always give them a younger brother or sister for their next birthday..." He said. Talia had an annoyed look on her face.

Talia had an annoyed look on her face. "Once was already enough. Not gonna happen anytime soon." She pulled away and walked to their room.

"By soon does that mean there's still a chance?" He asked follwing her to bed.


End file.
